Be Together, Please?
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Semua orang di SM sudah mengakui kalau Suho dan Lay memang cocok bersama. Tapi, kedua orang itu malah sibuk dengan cintanya masing-masing. Cinta masing-masing yang sebenarnya tak akan terbalaskan. Lalu, kenapa mereka tak bersatu saja? Bad Summary. BL. BoyxBoy. SuLay/LayHo. EXO fic. With other SMFamily couple.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Be Together, please?

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon ; Zhang Yi Xing ; EXO Members ; SMFamily

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Semua orang di SM sudah mengakui kalau Suho dan Lay memang cocok bersama. Tapi, kedua orang itu malah sibuk dengan cintanya masing-masing. Cinta masing-masing yang sebenarnya tak akan terbalaskan. Lalu, kenapa mereka tak bersatu saja? Bad Summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. SuLay/LayHo. EXO fic. With other SMFamily couple.

Warning: Typo(s). Sedikit crack pair. Ide pasaran. Judul ga nyambung sama cerita.

**A/N: Heyyo~ Balik lagi sama saya, author yang.. yah saya juga gatau *plakk. Sesuai vote yang kemarin.. yang menang adalahh… *jengjeng* SULAY! Yeyy ayo SuLay shipper merapat sini merapat xD Saya juga lagi tergila-gila sama SuLay sebenernya, jadi saya seneng banget bisa bikin FF SuLay pertama saya haha. Umm, mian kalau ceritanya gaje dan judul ga nyambung sama cerita. Saya ga bisa nentuin judul yang bagus-_- oke, happy reading. And don't forget to review after read, okay? *ciee sok inggris* *plak***

**So, here the story begin~**

**-0-**

"Tak akan berhasil!" kata Kai "Suho hyung dan Lay hyung sama-sama tidak peka! Aigo. Padahal mereka cocok, tapi mereka tidak mau bersatu! Suho hyung malah sibuk mendekati D.O hyung dan Lay hyung malah sibuk mendekati Kris hyung! Aigo,"

"Mereka bukannya tidak peka sih," kini Minho bersuara "Kurasa sebenarnya mereka memang tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain,"

"Mungkin yang Minho benar juga," kini Changmin yang bicara "Kurasa mereka memang tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Bukan berarti mereka saling membenci. Maksudku, menyukai dalam arti 'lebih' ya,"

"Ya, kurasa mereka hanya menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman," kata Chen "Bahkan sejujurnya, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka tidak terlalu dekat,"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menghela nafas. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan mengapa ada Minho dan Changmin –yang notabene bukan bagian dari EXO- di sini. Mereka, EXO, SHINee, Super Junior, TVXQ, SNSD, dan F(x) sedang melaksanakan rapat (?) di ruang latihan SM Entertaiment. Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat tentang 'Hubungan Suho dan Lay'. Haha.

"Oh ya, Suho dan Lay kemana?" tanya Donghae

"Suho hyung dan Lay hyung sedang ada acara lain," jelas Tao "Entah acara apa itu,"

"Nge-date, mungkin?"

"Dasar ayam. Tidak mungkin mereka nge-date, Lee Jin Ki," Key menjitak kepala orang yang mengeluarkan suara tadi "Sudah tau mereka itu tidak terlalu dekat. Mana mungkin mereka nge-date. Kau ini terlalu banyak makan ayam sih ya,"

"Aihh, ya ya, terserahmu lah," balas Onew mengalah

"Oh ya, Kai dan D.O hyung, serta Tao hyung dan Kris hyung, kenapa duduk jauh-jauhan begitu?" tanya Taemin polos

Member EXO menatap ngeri Taemin. Taemin telah mengatakan sesuatu yang agak 'tabu' ditanyakan.

"KAMI SEDANG BERTENGKAR,"

Dua orang langsung menjawab serempak. Dua orang? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dan Tao. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kai dan Tao memang bertengkar dengan couplenya. Dan entah kenapa mereka menjadi sangat kompak.

"Bertengkar? Bertengkar kenapa?" Taemin bertanya lagi. Minho menatap Taemin ngeri. Aigo. Dengan menatap wajah member EXO saja Minho tau kalau mereka melarang Taemin untuk bertanya lagi. Tapi dasar, Taemin memang terlalu tidak peka(?).

"Tanya saja pada mereka," Kai dan Tao menjawab bersamaan lagi

"Kenapa?" kini Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan D.O

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya," hanya Kris yang menjawab. D.O menundukkan wajahnya

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja topik itu. Tidak penting, kok," Xiumin buru-buru mengganti topik

Taemin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia masih penasaran, sebenarnya. Tapi, Minho sudah menatap Taemin seperti memberi tanda jangan-bertanya-lagi. Dan Taemin menurutinya.

"Hmm, lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya tentang hubungan Suho dan Lay?" tanya Kangin "Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

"Iya, hyung. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Kyuhyun "Tapi susah juga kalau mereka sendiri tidak terlalu dekat,"

"Tumben ucapanmu berbobot, Kyuhyun-ah," kata Yesung

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu ia menatap hoobae-nya –EXO Member-.

"Kalian punya ide?"

Semua member EXO langsung menggeleng. Otak mereka benar-benar buntu.

"Pasangkan saja mereka dalam kamar yang sama," Amber mengeluarkan suara "Mereka pasti perlahan-lahan akan dekat. Kalau ada tugas membeli bahan makanan, suruh saja mereka pergi berdua. Pokoknya, kalau ada tugas, usahakan mereka pergi berdua. Jangan Suho oppa dengan D.O atau Lay oppa dengan Kris oppa,"

"Ya! Aku setuju dengan usul Amber," kata Taeyeon "Kurasa memang harus begitu. Kita mau mereka dekat, kan?"

Semuanya menganggukan kepalanya. Setuju dengan usul Amber. Amber yang memberi usulan tersenyum senang karena usulnya disetujui.

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini disudahi saja," kata Yunho sebagai pemimpin rapat "Rasanya sudah cukup, kan? Kita juga sudah mempunyai rencana. Oh ya, untuk member EXO, kalian yang akan paling berperan dalam rencana ini, usahakan untuk membuat mereka dekat,"

"Ne, sunbae!"

"Bagus. Bubar sekarang,"

Semua menuruti perintah Yunho. Member EXO keluar dari gedung SM Entertaiment dan pergi menuju dorm mereka.

Kalian heran kenapa EXO-M ada di Korea saat ini? Tentu saja itu karena mereka disuruh oleh pemimpin SM. Mereka disuruh berada di Korea selama tiga bulan. Untuk perform dan sebagainya.

"Huh, aku ingin tidur," kata Sehun "Rapat tadi membuatku mengantuk,"

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kita sampai, Sehunnie," kata Luhan

"Ne, hyung," balas Sehun seadanya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan.

-Di Dorm-

"Akhirnya!" Sehun lega. Ia buru-buru masuk kekamarnya

"Aku lapar," kata Kai "Di.. eh. Tao, mau makan tidak?"

"Makan? Boleh. Dan.. Kai! Panggil aku Tao hyung!" kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Mau makan apa?"

"Tidak tau. Tapi di depan sana ada restoran yang baru buka. Mau coba?"

"Boleh," Tao tersenyum senang "Ayo Kai! Aku yang traktir!"

Tao menarik tangan Kai. Lalu, mereka hilang di balik pintu dorm. D.O dan Kris menatap pintu dorm dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sabar ya, kalian berdua," kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul D.O dan Kris "Salah siapa membuat moment dengan orang lain? Humm? Tapi, itu bukan salah kalian juga sih. Yah, aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang salah disini,"

"Ya, ya. Terserahmu. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur," balas Kris. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam kamarnya

"Siapa yang bilang kalau ngantuk itu mau makan?" balas Chanyeol. Tapi Kris tidak mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan fikirkan Kai, ne?" kini Baekhyun menepuk pundak D.O "Ia hanya sedang labil perasaannya. Kau kan tau, ia masih muda,"

"Tapi.. aku merasa bersalah, hyung," bisik D.O "Kai tidak pernah marah seperti ini, sebelumnya,"

"Ia hanya sedang cemburu," kata Baekhyun "Jangan terlalu difikirkan, lebih baik kau fikirkan bagaimana membuat Suho hyung dan Lay dekat, ne?"

"Humm, baiklah,"

D.O berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun menatap prihatin pada D.O.

"Aish, Suho hyung benar-benar menyebalkan,"

Baekhyun merutuk kesal. Chanyeol yang melihat namjachingunya kesal itu hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, chagiya," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun "Tidak usah kesal begitu. Lebih baik kau temani aku tidur, ne?"

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun. Dan.. author tidak tau kelanjutan mereka(?).

"Kami pulang,"

Chen, Xiumin, dan Luhan yang tengah menonton TV langsung menoleh ke pintu dorm mereka. Mereka mendapati Suho dan Lay yang berdiri di sana sambil menjinjing banyak tas plastik.

"Kalian habis darimana?" tanya Xiumin "Berduaan?"

"Kami habis belanja," jawab Suho "Dan ya, berdua,"

"Hyaa, chukkae!" Luhan berteriak senang. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Suho dan Lay.

"Suho, kau tukar kamar ya. Kau sekamar dengan Lay. Aku ingin sekamar dengan Sehun,"

"Memang dari dulu seperti itu, kan? Chen tukar kamar dengan Tao, kau tukar kamar denganku,"

"Oh iya juga. Aku lupa," kata Luhan sambil tertawa kecil "Ya sudah. Sana cepat taruh belanjaan kalian di dapur,"

Luhan langsung pergi dari hadapan Suho dan Lay. Ia tertawa kecil. Suho dan Lay mengangkat alisnya. Mereka bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya itu?

"Kok sepi sekali, hyung?" tanya Lay sambil duduk di samping Luhan "Biasanya ramai,"

"Para member lelah mungkin. Mereka semua tidur," jelas Luhan "Dan, ah ya. Kai dan Tao pergi ke restoran baru di depan,"

"Berduaan?" tanya Lay

"Ne, berduaan,"

"Berarti, tidak ada Tao, kan?" tanya Lay

"Ne, tidak ada Tao. Memang kena-," Luhan tiba-tiba tau jawabannya "—pa,"

"Kris-ge ada di kamar yang mana?" tanya Lay "Kamar yang biasa atau kamar Xiumin-ge?"

"E-Ehh…,"

Luhan terlihat meminta bantuan pada Xiumin dan Chen. Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Xiumin, ia menatap Lay sesaat.

"Lay, untuk apa kau mencari Kris?" tanya Xiumin

"Aku mau mengobrol, seperti biasa," jelas Lay "Memang kenapa, ge?"

"Kris sedang tidur. Ia sangat lelah. Kuharap kau tidak mengganggunya,"

"Tapi kan…,"

"Lay..?" Xiumin memberikan tatapan turuti-aku-atau-lihat-apa-yang-akan-terjadi-padamu-nanti.

"Uhh, baiklah,"

Lay tetap diam di duduknya. Suho sedaritadi sudah masuk kekamarnya. Aneh. Padahal biasanya Suho akan menanyakan keberadaan D.O, baru masuk kekamarnya atau melakukan hal lainnya.

"Lay, apakah Suho sedang sakit?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak, maksudku. Memang kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dia aneh," jawab Luhan "Sudah. Tidak usah difikirkan. Mungkin aku yang terlalu kepikiran,"

"Umm, baiklah,"

CKLEK(?)

Pintu dorm terbuka lagi. Kini Kai dan Tao yang menampakkan tubuhnya. Mereka terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol.

Kai dan Tao langsung diam begitu melihat Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, dan terutama Lay. Kai langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Tao. Tao membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Annyeong hyungdeul," sapa Kai dan Tao berbarengan

"Ahh, annyeong, Kai, Tao," balas Luhan

"Sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Xiumin

"Ne, tentu saja sudah," jawab Tao "Oh ya, Lay-ge baru pulang? Tadi darimana saja?"

"Aku memang baru pulang. Tadi aku habis belanja bersama Suho hyung,"

"Benarkah? Berdua saja?" tanya Tao. Wajahnya terlihat senang

"Ne, berdua saja. Memang kenapa?"

Lay merasa aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba keliatannya semua orang merasa senang ia dan Suho pergi berdua saja? Aneh.

"Ani, aku hanya senang, hehe," balas Tao sambil tersenyum cerah

"Hyungdeul, aku membawakan kalian makanan kalau lapar nanti. Jumlahnya ada 12. Dua jatahku dan Tao hyung, yang lainnya kalian makan sendiri-sendiri, ne?" kata Kai

"Eumm, gomawo, Kai,"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Tao mendudukkan dirinya di antara Luhan dan Lay.

"Lay-ge, tadi beli apa saja dengan Suho hyung?" tanya Tao

"Tentu saja beli kebutuhan untuk para member. Dan beberapa kebutuhan pribadi," jelas Lay "Memang kenapa?"

"Ani, aku kan hanya bertanya," balas Tao "Lalu Suho hyungnya mana?"

"Suho hyung tadi masuk ke kamarnya," jawab Lay "Kurasa ia tidak enak badan atau semacamnya,"

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali," Tao terlihat kasihan "La-,"

"Huang Zi Tao, ikut aku,"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kris sudah berdiri di depan tubuh Tao. Tao yang awalnya menoleh langsung membuang mukanya.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?" balas Tao tanpa menatap Kris

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

"Aish! Kau ini!"

Tanpa fikir panjang Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao dan menyeretnya menuju kamar Kris. Kris menutup pintu kamarnya dan… hening. Tidak terdengar apapun.

"Apa yang Kris lakukan pada Tao?!" Xiumin langsung panik. Ia tidak mau didi kesayangannya diapa-apakan oleh duizhang pervert itu "Hyahh! WU YI FAN! Cepat keluarkan Tao!"

"Kurasa teriakanmu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, ge," kata Luhan "Yang ada han-,"

BRAKK

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Luhan, Chen, dan Xiumin langsung terlonjak kaget. Luhan menoleh kesebelahnya. Lenyap. Lay sudah tidak ada. Luhan menghela nafas.

'Lay, sadarlah kalau Kris memang bukan untukmu,' batin Luhan

-0-

"Engh. Lay, kenapa kau membanting pintunya?" tanya Suho dengan mata mengantuknya "Aku sedang enak-enak tidur tadi,"

"Mi-Mianhae, hyung," balas Lay

"Lay, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho. Ia menyadari bahwa lead dance EXO-M ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

"Ani, tidak ada yang terjadi,"

"Kalau tidak ada yang terjadi lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Suho. Ia bergerak perlahan mendekati Lay. Mencoba melihat wajah Lay yang ditutupi oleh tangannya.

"A-Aku tidak menangis!" balas Lay

"Kalau tidak menangis lalu kenapa ada air mata di pipimu, eum?" tanya Suho "Kalau masalah itu benar-benar memberatkan dirimu, sungguh, kau bisa cerita padaku,"

"Hiks, Suho hyung…," tangis Lay "Sakit hyung, sakit,"

"Kenapa, umm? Apa yang menyakiti dirimu? Atau siapa?"

"Hiks, aku tau aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya," isak Lay "Tapi berharap juga tak apa, kan?"

Suho pun mengerti. Lay sedang cemburu. Cemburu kepada Kris dan Tao.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," kata Suho pelan "Aku juga seperti itu. Aku tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki D.O, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya,"

"Tapi rasanya menyakitkan. Sakit, sekali," kata Lay "Kalau aku bisa menghapus perasaan ini, semudah aku menghapus coretan pensil, pasti akan bahagia sekali,"8

"Tapi tidak seperti itu, kan?" tanya Suho "Aku tau memang menyakitkan ketika mengetahui kalau kita tidak mungkin memiliki orang yang kita cintai. Tapi.. pasti ada sesuatu yang baik dari semua itu,"

"Ya, mungkin…," balas Lay "Terimakasih hyung. Aku merasa lebih baik,"

"Ne, kalau ada yang mau diceritakan lagi, cerita saja," kata Suho sambil tersenyum "Sekarang aku mau melanjutkan tidurku. Sebaiknya kau tidur juga. Aku tau kau lelah,"

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. Suho kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut.

Lay mengikuti langkah Suho. Ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

'Terimakasih, Suho hyung,' batin Lay sebelum dirinya terlelap

-0-

"Kau mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka?" tanya Xiumin

"Ne!" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya semangat "Sudah kurekam disini. Walaupun tidak terlalu kedengaran,"

"Tidak apa, itu sudah cukup," balas Xiumin sambil tertawa senang "Chennie! Jangan rebut remote TVku!"

Luhan terkekeh. Ia merasa hubungan Suho dan Lay sudah menghangat. Mereka sudah bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Cukup seperti teman. Benar kan begitu?

Luhan menguap. Ia mengantuk.

"Hmm, lebih baik aku tidur," gumam Luhan

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Sehun. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sehun yang menggelung(?) di bawah selimut seperti anak kecil. 'Kyeopta,' fikir Luhan

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Luhan hyung?"

Suara itu menggagalkan rencana Luhan untuk tidur. Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Sehun. Dimana suara berasal.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan "Kenapa tiba-tiba bangun?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah puas tidur?" balas Sehun

"Ahh, arraseo," balas Luhan "Baiklah, sekarang aku yang mau tidur,"

Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan langsung tidur di tempat tidur Luhan yang ternyata cukup menampung mereka berdua.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Se-Sehunnie," Luhan merasakan pipinya memerah

"Sshh, ayo tidur saja, hyung,"

"Ka-,"

"Sstt. Kau mau diam sekarang atau kubungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku, hyung?"

Luhan langsung diam. Ia merasakan pipinya makin memerah. Apalagi Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun juga menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar ingin membuat Luhan tidur.

-0-

"Lay, ireona," bisik Suho tepat di telinga Lay "Ayo, kau mau makan tidak?"

"Eung, lima menit lagi, hyung," balas Lay "Aku masih mengantuk,"

"Ayolah. Setelah ini kita juga ada job, kan? Jadi mau tak mau kau harus bangun,"

"Aih, baiklah," Lay membuka matanya "Sekarang jam berapa, hyung?"

"Jam empat sore. Kita makan dulu, sehabis itu mandi bergiliran, dan setelah itu kita berangkat ke tempat show,"

"Humm, baiklah,"

Lay bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh Suho.

"Nah, akhirnya Lay hyung datang juga!" kata Sehun senang "Sekarang kita bisa makan!"

"Pikiranmu makan terus, maknae," kata Kai sambil melirik Sehun tajam

"Yak! Terserah aku kan mau ber-,"

"Sudahlah, diam. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang," suara berat Kris memotong ucapan Sehun. Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk walaupun ia masih sangat kesal.

Terlihat di sebelah Kris ada Tao yang kini tengah menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Ia ingin pindah tempat duduk, di sebelah Kai, misalnya. Tapi ia tidak dapat melaukannya, jelas sekali. Karena Kris memegang tangannya erat dan Tao tidak akan bisa kabur kalau Kris tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Ung, Kris-ge…," panggil Tao

"Ya?"

"Bisakah gege lepaskan pegangan gege? Rasanya sakit,"

"Maaf, tapi tidak. Kau pasti akan pergi dan duduk di sebelah Kai,"

Tao langsung diam karena perkataan Kris. Kenapa Kris bisa menebak apa yang ia ingin lakukan hanya dengan melihatnya?

Mungkin Tao dan Kris tidak menyadari, tapi, Lay sedaritadi menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan terluka. Sampai ia tersadar ketika Suho menyenggol bahunya.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Jangan memperhatikan mereka terus kalau kau tak mau sakit hati," jelas Suho "Kau tau? Dengan memperhatikan mereka, luka di hatimu akan terus bertambah dan bertambah. Tidak ada manfaatnya, hanya menambah sakit saja,"

"Jadi.. itu alasan mengapa hyung sedikit menjauhi D.O akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Lay

"Tentu saja. Yah, walaupun sedikit sakit rasanya. Tapi tidak apa. Aku bahkan merasa kini sakit hati itu sedikit demi sedikit berkurang,"

Lay tampak berfikir. Mungkin yang Suho bilang benar juga. Tapi…

"Sudah, jangan melamun dulu, cepat makan makananmu,"

Lay baru sadar kalau di hadapannya sudah tersedia makanan. Ia mengangguk pada Suho lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

-SKIP-

Sekarang EXO tengah berada di tempat show mereka berlangsung. Bisa disebut juga mereka akan menghadiri variety show.

"Loh? SNSD sunbae?" Baekhyun yang merupakan SONE sejati langsung kaget begitu melihat sunbae-nya itu.

"Ne, kalian memang akan show bersama SMFamily yang lain. Sebut saja ini merupakan variety show khusus SMFamily," jelas manager EXO "Dan kuharap kalian bisa bersikap baik,"

Manager mereka membawa mereka menuju backstage. Memang betul kata manager mereka. Ternyata memang show ini khusus untuk SMFamily. Bahkan ZhouMi dan Henry pun ada.

"Hei, Kris," Changmin memanggil Kris "Bagaimana rencananya? Berhasil atau tidak?"

"Kurasa berhasil. Mereka sudah cukup dekat, bukan?"

"Hmm, ya. Kurasa juga begitu," kata Changmin "Baiklah, sana bersiap-siap,"

"Ne, hyung,"

Semua member EXO pun bersiap-siap. Saat sudah selesai bersiap-siap, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae menarik Sehun serta Luhan kedalam lingkaran mereka. Amber mengajak Kris berbicara. Victoria dan Tao terlihat mengobrol dengan akrab. YoonA dan Jessica terlihat menghampiri Suho. Sungmin menghampiri Lay. D.O terlihat mengajak Kai mengobrol, walaupun suasana di antara mereka berdua sangat canggung. Sulli dan Krystal sedang bercanda dengan Chen dan Xiumin. Eunhyuk sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Hmm, sepertinya variety show khusus SMFamily ini akan menjadi acara yang menarik…

-TBC-

Otte? Gaje ya? Haha mianhae *deep bow* Dan maaf juga tetep ada moment KrisTao-nya. Aigoo aku ga bisa ngelepasin KrisTao OAO.

Ada yang mau cerita ini lanjut? Kalau mau, review yaa :D Gomawo *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Be Together, please?

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon ; Zhang Yi Xing ; EXO Members ; SMFamily

Pair: Official Pair

Summary: Semua orang di SM sudah mengakui kalau Suho dan Lay memang cocok bersama. Tapi, kedua orang itu malah sibuk dengan cintanya masing-masing. Cinta masing-masing yang sebenarnya tak akan terbalaskan. Lalu, kenapa mereka tak bersatu saja? Bad Summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. SuLay/LayHo. EXO fic. With other SMFamily couple.

Warning: Typo(s). Sedikit crack pair. Ide pasaran. Judul ga nyambung sama cerita.

-0-

"Kyaaaa Super Junior oppadeul!" teriak para ELF

"OMOO! SNSD!" teriak para SONE

"OMONAA! CHANGMIN OPPA! YUNHO OPPA!" teriak para Cassie

"BoA unniee!" teriak para Jumping BoA

"KangTa oppaa!" teriak para Club K.I.T

"SHINEE!" teriak para Shawol

"F(x)!" teriak para Aff(x)tion/Plus

Dan akhirnya…

"KYAAA EXOOOOOO!" teriak para EXO stans/EXO Fans/ EXOtics

Suasana studio itu begitu berisik. Para fans dari SM artist itu begitu lantang menyerukan grup favoritnya masing-masing. Para artis hanya dapat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, kita ada di acara khusus SMFamily!" kata Boom, sebagai pembawa acara "Hmm, kenapa kalian banyak sekali? Terutama EXO dan Super Junior. Omona…,"

"Jika ditotal, ada 46 artis, benar kan, perhitunganku?" tanya Boom

"Kalau aku bilang salah bagaimana?" balas Eunhyuk

"Kalian terlalu banyak. Mungkin karena itu aku salah," balas Boom "Aku butuh bantuan menangani mereka. Sungguh!"

Eunhyuk dan Boom asyik berbicara, sambil sesekali ditimpali oleh artis SM yang lain. Para member EXO yang canggung karena merupakan grup paling baru dari SM hanya dapat tersenyum sesekali, atau mengobrol bersama teman-teman se-grupnya.

Sedaritadi Lay yang duduk di sebelah Kris hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika melihat tatapan Kris yang begitu dalam pada Tao yang sedang mengobrol dengan Xiumin. Tapi, sosok Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya dapat membuatnya cukup tenang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang couple-couple di SM. Seperti, hum… kalian pernah dengar couple yaoi dan yuri, kan?" tanya Boom pada seluruh fans

"TENTU SAJAA!" balas para fans dengan sangat bersemangat

"Nah. Aku akan membahas couple-couple dari… EXO. Bagaimana? Kurasa kalian masih belum begitu banyak tau, couple-couple dari EXO, kan?"

Boom melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat para member EXO duduk. Ia berdiri di samping Tao.

"Humm, baiklah. Siapa couple-couple dari EXO yang terkenal?"

"HUNHANN!"

"BAEKYEOLL!"

"KAIDO!"

"TAORISS!"

"CHENMIN!"

"SULAY!"

Teriak-teriakkan dari para shipper EXO menggema. Lay awalnya ingin menutup telinganya dari teriak-teriakkan para shipper itu. Tapi… ia sangat kaget ketika mendengar couple yang disebutkan terakhir. SuLay? Suho dan… Lay?

"Su-Suho hyung…?"

"Aku… juga tidak tau. Mungkin mereka mengcouple-kan kita karena kita adalah satu-satunya member yang tidak punya couple sendiri…," jawab Suho pelan

"A-Ah. Ya, kurasa juga begitu." Terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Lay ketika mendengar jawaban dari Suho

"Ah? HunHan? Humm, Sehun dan Luhan, eh?" kata Boom "Ah. Benar juga. Mereka berdua tampak mirip. Benar-benar couple yang cocok,"

"Lalu, BaekYeol, eh? Humm, dari suatu sumber, aku mendengar bahwa mereka merupakan duo happy virus, bukan? Maksudku… member yang paling berisik?"

"Ya, itu benar!"

"Ahaha. Baiklah, dua couple paling berisik. Hmm… cocok…," Boom melangkahkan kakinya melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia berdiri ditengah

"Kai dan D.O, eum? Ya, ya. Kurasa mereka cocok." kata Boom "Yang satu umma dari EXO dan yang satu adalah orang yang hampir menjadi maknae EXO,"

"Lalu… TaoRis? Tao dan Kris? Jadi… Tao yang menjadi seme?" tanya Boom "Ah tidak. Tidak cocok. Dia sangat manis, lihat kan?"

Tao hanya dapat menunduk malu ketika mendengar pujian dari Boom. Kris hanya menatap Tao dan tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, ChenMin? ChenMin? Dua orang dari Korea yang tersasar di dalam grup Mandarin?" tanya Boom sambil memamerkan senyumnya "Shindong, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Humm, kurasa mereka cocok-cocok saja," balas Shindong

"Dan terakhir, SuLay, eoh? Pantas sekali! Mereka duduk bersebelahan, sekarang!" kata Boom. Ia buru-buru melangkah mendekati Suho dan Lay "Bagaimana? Lihat mereka berdua? Mereka cocok sekali, kan?"

"Ne! Tentu saja!" bukannya para fans yang menjawab, semua member SM Town malah menjawabnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat

"Suho itu leader EXO-K dan Lay itu umma EXO-M. Jadi, mereka cocok, kan?" kata Donghae

"Ya. Itu benar! Suho suaranya bagus dan Lay sangat pandai menari! Mereka couple yang hebat!" puji Siwon

"Mereka juga tampak cocok bersama!" kata Hyoyeon

"Garis bawahi, sangat cocok." kata Luna

Lay merasakan pipinya memerah ketika mendengar komentar-komentar dari para sunbae-nya itu. Apakah benar yang para sunbae-nya bilang? Bahwa ia dan Suho sangat cocok? Atau… mereka berbohong?

"Tapi sayangnya moment mereka sangat jarang," komentar Jonghyun "Harusnya mereka lebih dekat dan menghasilkan lebih banyak moment lagi,"

"Ya, aku menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Jonghyun," kata Changmin

Suho menatap Lay. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat bahwa namja di sebelahnya itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Benar-benar manis. 'Eh? Manis? Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan itu?' batin Suho kaget dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Aigoo, jangan malu-malu begitu," kata Boom "Dengar kan, apa yang teman-teman kalian bilang? Kalian sangat cocok! Pasti para fans juga berfikir begitu!"

"Ya! Suho oppa sangat cocok dengan Lay oppa!"

Teriakkan dari salah satu fans itu membuat Suho mau tidak mau tersenyum. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa pipi Lay makin memerah.

"Haha, sudahlah, jangan mengganggu mereka terus. Kasihan mereka," kata Boom "Sekarang, lebih baik kita beralih ke couple di Super Junior…,"

-0-

Show itu telah selesai. Para member EXO tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm. Mereka menempati van yang cukup besar, sehingga dapat menampung mereka berdua belas.

Kris langsung menarik Tao agar duduk di sebelahnya, sehingga mau tidak mau Tao menuruti keinginan Kris itu. Dan, Kai dan D.O sepertinya sudah baikan, mereka kembali menebar aura lovey-dovey, dengan duduk berdampingan dan dengan posisi Kai yang menyenderkan kepala di bahu D.O dan tangannya yang terletak di pinggang ramping D.O.

Entah kenapa, Lay sedikit heran. Mengapa sekarang, hatinya tidak begitu sakit lagi ketika melihat pemandangan Kris dan Tao? Ia merasa, yah, walaupun sedikit sesak, tapi tidak ada lagi perasaan ingin menangis yang dulu sering ia rasakan. 'Apa yang terjadi?' fikir Lay

Lay menatap kearah Suho. Ia ingin mengetahui ekspresi dari leader EXO-K itu ketika melihat kemesraan yang dipamerkan oleh KaiDo. Tapi? Ternyata tidak ada. Leader EXO-K itu malah memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone-nya.

"Suho hyung?" panggil Lay pelan

Suho langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya. Panggilan yang pelan namun dapat terdengar cukup jelas di telinganya. Tentu saja, itu karena Lay duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Lay

"Ah, anniyo. Aku hanya ingin ber… ah. Tidak jadi," balas Lay kikuk

"Kau ingin apa, eum? Tidak apa, kok. Aku tidak akan marah," kata Suho

"Eh, umm…," Lay mengusap tengkuknya "Ke-Kenapa hyung tidak menunjukkan rekasi apapun?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Suho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Uhh, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" Lay berfikir "Eumm, begini, loh. Kenapa hyung tidak menunjukkan reaksi cemburu atau marah ketika melihat Kai dan D.O?"

"Ah. Itu." Suho menghela nafasnya "Aku hanya merasa kalau, aku sudah lelah cemburu terus. Lebih baik aku menutup mataku dan tidak melihat pemandangan itu. Hatiku juga merasa lebih tenang,"

"O-Ohh, begitu…,"

"Ne. Memang kenapa? Kau merasa sakit lagi?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Lay khawatir

"A-Ahh, tidak. Tidak begitu," balas Lay "Aku, aku hanya merasa aneh karena tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihat Kris dan Tao. Yah, rasanya memang sedikit sakit, sih. Tapi, tidak seperti dulu-dulu."

"Itu berarti, sedikit demi sedikit kau sudah bisa menerima mereka, Lay," kata Suho sambil tersenyum lembut "Sudahlah, aku tau kau pasti lelah, kan? Lebih baik kau tidur saja. Perjalanan ke dorm masih cukup jauh," kata Suho

"Umm, baiklah."

Lay pun menyenderkan kepalanya. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Suho, ketika menyadari bahwa Lay sudah menutup matanya, mulai memperhatikan Lay. Kegiatan yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sangat suka ia lakukan.

'Lay, wajahmu itu… cantik sekali,' batin Suho

Suho dapat merasakan bahwa Lay sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Karena kasihan melihat kepala Lay yang terantuk-antuk itu, Suho pun menaruh kepala Lay di bahunya(?). Dan Suho pun menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu mobil yang berada di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung terlihat sangat senang. Matanya berkilat jahil. Rupanya Baekhyun memiliki rencana jahil untuk kedua orang ini.

"Chanyeol! Kamera!" bisik Baekhyun di telinga seme-nya itu

"E-Eung? Untuk apa, Baekkie?" Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit tertidur kaget ketika mendengar bisikan Baekhyun di telinganya

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak bertanya! Kamera saja sini!"

Chanyeol pun menyerahkan kamera miliknya kepada uke-nya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat itu. Lalu, ia pun melanjutkan tidurnya. Tidak peduli pada apa yang membuat uke-nya begitu bersemangat itu.

Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan lensa kamera itu kearah SuLay. Dan dengan cepat, akhirnya ia mendapatkan foto SuLay yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi romantis itu.

"Yeah! Daebak! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horeee!"

"Byun Baekhyun! BERISIK!"

-0-

Member EXO sudah tiba di dorm mereka. Karena kelelahan, tanpa aba-aba, mereka semua langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kecuali Lay dan Suho. Mereka merasa sudah cukup segar karena tidur di mobil tadi.

"Suho hyung, kenapa ya, orang-orang bilang kita cocok?" tanya Lay polos "Di acara tadi saja, para sunbae dan anak-anak (re: EXO) bilang kalau kita cocok. Aku tidak mengerti. Bahkan sampai ada SuLay couple segala."

"Aku, aku juga tidak mengerti, Lay," kata Suho "Mungkin, SuLay couple ada karena kita berdua-lah yang tersisa? Maksudku, emm, yang lain sudah punya official couple masing-masing. Seperti BaekYeol dan HunHan. Dan, tinggal tersisa kita berdua yang belum punya couple. Mungkin karena itu kita dipasangkan."

Lay mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kini, ia tengah mengobrak-abrik lemari makanan. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Suho sedikit bingung.

"Lay, kau mencari apa?"

"Cemilan, hyung. Kemarin rasa-nya aku baru beli cemilan, banyak lagi. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada dimana-mana, ya?"

Suho mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia tau persis dimana hal yang dicari Lay berada. Bahkan ia masih ingat dengan jelas letak cemilan Lay. Kenapa Lay, yang notabene merupakan orang yang mempunyai makanan itu, bisa dengan mudahnya melupakannya? Benar-benar. Sepertinya penyakit pelupa Lay sudah sangat akut.

"Lay, Lay," Suho bergumam "Kau kan kemarin menaruh cemilanmu di atas lemari itu! Kau menaruh-nya di situ karena takut diambil oleh BaekYeol dan Sehun, ingat?" kata Suho

"Eh? Iya ya, hyung?" Lay berkata dengan wajah tidak berdosa(?) "Aku lupa, sungguh."

Ingin sekali Suho mencubit pipi Lay saat ini. Kenapa orang ini sifat pelupa-nya bisa benar-benar akut, sih? Aduh.

"Hhh. Kau mau makan cemilannya, kan?" tanya Suho "Aku ambilkan, kalau begitu."

"Eh? Tidak bolehh!" sergah Lay "Tubuh hyung kan pendek! Tidak mungkin sampai ke atas lemari!"

'Astaga. Lay. Udah pelupa, ucapannya nyakitin, lagi.' batin Suho dalam hati

"Kau ini, meremehkan-ku saja!" kata Suho kesal "Walaupun pendek begini, aku tetap bisa mengambilkan cemilan-mu, Lay."

"Tapi kan…," Lay bergumam "Tapi aku jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tau hyung tidak bisa."

"Kalau sampai bisa, bagaimana?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Lay jahil "Kalau bisa, cemilan-mu buat aku semua, ya?"

"Eh? Apa-apaan?" Lay tampak sangat tidak terima "Tidak mau! Curang sekali! Tidak adil!"

"Kalau begitu, lomba cepat-cepatan ngambil cemilan, bagaimana?" tanya Suho "Yang menang, bisa mendapatkan cemilannya."

Lay terlihat berfikir. Menimbang-nimbang tentang tawaran Suho yang tampak-nya bodoh sekaligus menantang(?) itu. Akhirnya Lay tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh saja! Aku pasti menang!" kata Lay sambil tersenyum senang "Dan hyung hanya akan melihat-ku makan cemilan. Haha."

"Lihat saja nanti," balas Suho santai "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang?"

"Ya! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Lay dan Suho mulai mencoba meraih ke atas lemari. Karena faktor tubuh ekhempendekehem itu, Suho terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk meraih cemilan itu dan perlu sedikit melompat. Dan entah kenapa, entah tersandung atau terkena sesuatu, Suho jatuh.

Kalau jatuh ke belakang sih tidak apa, ya. Tapi ini jatuhnya ke depan. Yang notabene merupakan tempat Lay berada. Dan langsung saja, Suho jatuh menindih tubuh Lay dan…

CHU.

-TBC-

Hyaa akhirnya chap dua-nya jadi jugaa. Entah kenapa ide untuk fic ini suka susah dapetnya. Entah kenapa-_-

Thanks To: **PrinceTae, youra, Guest, ajib4ff, springyeol, heeriztator, 13ginger, Time to Argha, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, putriii, BabySuLayDo, Historia Rain, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, vickykezia23, Kim Haerin-ah, , lovelySoo-ie, BabyMoonLay, ICE14. **

Last, mind to review?


End file.
